Study date
by doc boy
Summary: Sakura needs help studying for her exams and her loving boyfriend wants to help. They both come up with a creative solution... Photo credit to: @cc syasa


Study date

I do not own Card Captor Sakura

She hated math and she was terrible at English. And the worst part is, she had an exam in both coming up and she was worried she might fail. The English teacher's rambling kept going over her head, sounding like complete Gibberish to her. And math? Oh man, she hated math and she wasn't very good at it either… she remembered Shaoran offered to teach her English and that he actually likes math. But she was too shy to ask him for help. But unbeknownst to her, he noticed her panic she was trying to hide. So that afternoon, while walking home from school, he offered her his help.

"Sakura." he began, she looked at him and smiled.

"What?"

"You know those two exams we have coming up?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I was thinking I could help you study for them. You seem to be struggling a little bit with these two subjects."

Stunned, Sakura just stared at him. Feeling alarmed as if he might have hurt her feelings, Shaoran was quick to apologize but started falling over himself in his mumblings.

"I… I'm sorry. I didn't mean to imply that you're a bad student… or… or… a not very bright one… oh no! Sorry again! I didn't mean that. You're a very bright student, I just want to help…" his sentence was cut off by her throwing her arms around him in a big hug. Surprised at first, he didn't know how to react. But soon he did, and placed his arms around her in return.

"You're adorable Shaoran, you know that? Especially when you mumble…" she teased sweetly, making him blush like mad. She giggled playfully and stood on the tip of her toes and placed a soft kiss on his cheek, making him blush all the way to the roots of his hair. Sakura was also sporting her own little blush when she pulled away.

"I would love for you to help me study for the test. Tomorrow is Sunday. You want to come over to my house and study together?"

Shaoran was still having trouble of ridding himself of the blush that conquered his face and seized control of his throat. He stuttered dumbly, not able to form coherent words yet.

She smiled sweetly and grabbed his hand and gave it a little reassuring squeeze.

"It's okay Shaoran Kun. You don't have to be embarrassed around me anymore. I know how you feel. We both know it's mutual." She said and gave his hand another gentle squeeze. This seemed to help calm Shaoran down a little bit. He took a deep breath and spoke

"Thanks Sakura Chan. I would love to come over tomorrow to help you study."

"Wonderful!" she beamed and hugged him again.

"Thanks Shaoran, you're the greatest." She said and parted as she walked up the stairs to her house.

She waved him goodbye.

"See you tomorrow then." She beamed at him and he smiled in return.

"Yeah." He replied with his own wave of a hand as Sakura disappeared behind her front door and Shaoran walked on.

"I'm home!" she called out.

"Welcome home Sakura Chan." Her father beamed at her from the kitchen.

"Hi Dad!" she beamed cheerfully and gave him a hug.

"Hi." He said in happily surprised tone.

"You seem particularly cheerful. Did something happen today?"

Her face immediately turned red.

"Umm… uhh… well…" she began fumbling.

"She's in love." Teased Toya from the table with mouthful of rice. This made Sakura blush like mad.

"Onnii Chan!" she protested with embarrassment.

"Is that so?" asked her father seeming slightly amused but in a happy way.

"Umm… well…" she began to stutter again. Her father chuckled.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, Sakura Chan."

Sakura sighed with relief and her father chuckled. Soon she regained her composure.

"Hey Dad, can he come over tomorrow? He's gonna help me study for our math and English tests."

"Of course Sakura Chan. But I do have one request though."

"What is it?"

"If you study in your room, I want you to leave the door partially open."

This made Sakura Blush like mad yet again.

"Dad, it's not like that!"

He nodded.

"I know. Just want to be on the safe side."

Sakura nodded in understanding.

"Okay." She said and he smiled ruffled her hair playfully.

"Atta girl. Dinner will be ready soon. You can take a bath in the meantime."

"Right." She said and headed upstairs.

"Try not to break the stairs, you monster!" called Toya after her.

"I'm not a monster Onnii Chan!" she snarled at him and he replied with a smug grin. Glad he was able to annoy her again.

Fugitaka sighed as he sat down by the table.

"What's wrong?"

"You're gonna have to stop picking on her eventually Touya. She won't stay your little sister forever you know."

He sighed.

"Yeah I know. I just don't want to admit it, that's all."

"Yes, I see that." His father said and Touya nodded.

Fugitaka took a sip from his tea and spoke again, trying to break the ice.

"So do you know who Sakura's boyfriend is?"

"I've known it since that twerp showed up…"

"Why do you think he's a twerp? I doubt Sakura Chan would fall for someone like that. She knows better."

"Well to me he's a twerp." Insisted Touya stubbornly.

"Why?"

Touya lowered his gaze hesitantly, not wanting to answer the question. Instead he took a sip of his own cup of tea to try and buy some time.

Fugitaka gave him a knowing look with a soft smile.

"I think I understand what's bothering you Touya. But like I said she's not gonna stay your little sister forever. It's the Li kid right?"

Touya sighed and nodded in exasperation.

"I've seen him a few times, he seems like a nice kid. And you know what else I noticed?"

"What?"

"That Sakura has never been this cheerful since he came back at the start of the year. I think she's in good hands. So try to cut him some slack okay?"

Toya sighed and finished his tea.

"Sure." He said and sighed.

The next day, Shaoran came over at around early noon. At twelve PM he and Sakura were laying beside each other on the carpet of her bedroom looking at their textbooks. Beside them, was a kettle of tea and cups, as well as sweets which Kero consumed by the mouthful.

Shaoran was instructing her in the ways of trigonometry.

"See, this is how you use the tangent formula…" he explained to her in great and more importantly, simple detail. After some math problem solving, Sakura cheered.

"I'm finally getting the hang of it!"

"See? I told you it wasn't so bad." He said reassuringly.

"If only you were our math teacher. You explain it so much better than our actual one…"

Shaoran blushed shyly at her compliment, which seemed to be contagious.

"That's so sweet of you to say. Thanks Sakura." he smiled warmly as she did too. She could feel herself being pulled towards him, as if by an invisible string and he was drawn to her like two magnets pulling at each other. She moved in closer and closer, she could soon feel his breath on her cheeks, and soon he felt hers… slowly but surely, their lips found their way to the other as they slowly but sure and eventually made contact. It was a soft, yet very gentle and innocent kiss as Sakura put her palm on his as they both rested on the floor they were still laying on. After about ten seconds, they parted and gazed at each other happily. Both were blushing like mad but neither of them cared.

Soon Sakura smiled and he did as well. Then, her smile turned into giggles which turned into a roar of laughter which he couldn't help but join into. It was their first kiss, and it was way better than any of them have pictured it. So soft, pure, loving and innocent… after a few minutes, the laughter died down and they sighed happily trying to catch their breath. Both had a lot to say about how they felt about each other as well as the kiss, but they realized it would be stating the absolute obvious. As it was clear as day that they loved each as well as the kiss. So instead of engaging in pointless dialogue that would ruin the moment, Shaoran, wrapped his one arm around Sakura's shoulder and used his other hand to play with her hair slightly, as they moved on to their English assignment. As for Sakura, she enjoyed the acts of affection towards her and returned the favor by having her hand intertwine with his as they played with her hair together as they studied…

The end…

Woo! I don't know about you, but that felt like a good one. I feel like I finally got it right. What with keeping the right level of innocence, as appropriate to the show while succeeding in keeping everyone in character. So I think this was a good one.

As always I would love to hear opinions, my dear readers, which means, as always, reviews are most welcome.

See you around!


End file.
